piratesofthecarribeanonlinethebritishempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Attempted Assassintion of King George II
This is the story of how King George II was shot, and the following events. This has some fan lore, compared to The Shooting of John Breasly which is completely true. The First Shot It was noon on Port Royal. King George II had just emerged from Fort Charles with Matthew O'malley and Dustin Smith behind him. He was heading to the docks to board a ship to Port Tariff, when there was a yell behind him. He turned around and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell to dock's wooden floor. The shooter, Dog Foulstack, then ran through the archway and into the town. Lord Johnny Coaleaston and Lord Jeremiah Garland suddenly came around the corner of the dock-side buildings. They chased him off through the town, while Mr. Smith and Lord O'malley carried him to the Governor's Garden. The Chase While O'malley and Smith were tending to George, Johnny and Jeremiah were chasing Foulstack. Jeremiah ran the far way near the gunshop, while Johnny ran into Port Royal Square. A gunshot echoed from a nearby alley. Johnny ran to the alley, to find a homeless man bleeding. He was holding a piece of Foulstack's vest. The man was crying in pain, and Johnny bent down and held his hand for a moment. "Which way did he go?" he whispered. The man's gravelly voice replied, "Down.... the alley. To the b-beach." Johnny nodded, rose, and killed the man out of mercy. Johnny then grabbed the body, and stowed it behind a barrel, promising to get it later. He continued down the alley, in search of the man. Meanwhile, Jeremiah was sprinting down Gypsy Way, searching for any sign of the man. He heard a ruckus above him when he got to the crossroads between uptown, the main town, and the beach. He ran to uptown, expecting Foulstack to be there. When he reached the top, he found several pigs loose, causing havoc with the neighbors. He quickly disposed of them, and tried to calm the neighbors. Back at Johnny's chase, he had nearly reached the beach when he spotted Dog. He fired three shots, one of them striking dog in the back of the leg. He then fell to the ground, and began scrambling to get up. Johnny, while relaoding, yelled "Garland! Get over here!" When he turned back, Dog had un-holstered his pistol and was firing at Johnny. Jeremiah had just quelled the problems, when he heard, "Ga...nd! G...ov...ere!" He grabbed his pistol, and ran towards the beach. He found Johnny pinned behind a crate, firing at the assailant. Jeremiah grabbed a nearby musket, and pulled a bullet out of his coat pocket. He loaded the rusty thing, and took one quick shot at Dog Foulstack. He hit Foulstack's weapon, sending it into flames. Dog, dropped the weapon, but not before in severely burnt his hands and face. He ran towards the water, and jumped in, hoping to swim away. Johnny jumped from behind the crate, and began firing at Dog. He hit dog twice, but did little damage. Jeremiah on the other hand, jumped forward, and opened fire with his pistols. He struck Foulstack in the back, leaving him partially disabled. Jeremiah and Johnny then threw off their coats, and drew their short combat-issued knives. They kicked off their boots, tore off their vests, and jumped into the water. They flipped over Foulstack to find him holding a long knife, with which he slashed Johnny's cheek and and Jeremiah's right hand. Johnny then stabbed Dog, killing him. They dragged his body ashore, used some old wood the shipwright had stockpiled, and burned the body. They put their clothing back on, and began walking to the mansion. Then, Johnny remembered the homeless man's body. He walked off to the alley, while Jeremiah continued on. Johnny hauled the body to the Governor's Garden, and handed it to the grave-diggers, who promised to give it a proper burial. Treachery As Johnny was leaving the Garden, he heard noises from the mansion. He sprinted in the yard to find Dustin Smith in a fist fight with Jason Blademorgan. It seemed Jason had betrayed the Crown! Jeremiah was fending off a goon sent by Napoleon Clemente (Emper Nap) and Matthew O'malley was pulling King George under cover. Johnny fired on Napoleon's goon, just as Jason knocked Dustin into the fountain. Jason then drew a pistol and fired at King George. However, Jeremiah, who was a few feet away, jumped and took the bullet. Johnny screamed, and fired on Jason, hitting his belt buckle and sending him to the ground. An angry Dustin climbed from the fountain, and pressed a blade to Jason's neck. Johnny grabbed Jeremiah, who was bleeding heavily. He pulled him next to King George, who was struggling to stand up. "M'lord, are you alright!?" cried Dustin. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," replied King George, rubbing his shoulder, "it struck a metal on my sash, and the shards hit my shoulder, That's what disabled me. But, how is Garland!?" Jeremiah was laying in the grass, barely breathing. Johnny was trying to revive him, while the soldiers arrested the traitor and brought him to Fort Charles. They then secured the perimeter. Jeremiah was taken to the Port Royal hospital, and King George was sent to a safehouse on Ile d'Etable de Porc, courtesy of the French ambassador. Raid on Ile d'Etable de Porc King George was then taken to a safehouse on Ile d'Etable de Porc. He, along with his soldiers, hid there for an hour. In that time, a Royal Freighter passed the Mar de Plata, dropping off a dinghy. Lord Coaleaston was seen moments later escorting Leonardo Goldtimbers (Captain Leon) and Princess Amelia (Emily Mcsteel) to the safehouse